onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariposa Esquerda
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} |devil fruit= }}Mariposa Esquerda is the left-lieutenant of the crime syndicate, Hierro, as well as the left-hand woman, and adopted daughter of its leader, Zero. A former slave, libreated by Zero, she serves as its primary financial officer, as the CEO of several buisnesses under Hierro's umbrella. Esquerda ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Butterfly. Along with her partner and adopted brother, Scorpio Certo, she can be considered one of the secondary-antagonists of the Acero and Automaton arcs. Appearance Esquerda is a slender, but athletic woman, who is considered beautiful by many who meet her. She has shoulder length purple hair, that curls up at the back, with promiment bangs, which are a lighter shade of purple. She has fair skin, with a pointed chin. At one point, she had the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon on her back, but after she was taken in by Zero, she had it covered with the symbol of Hierro. Initially, Esquerda wore a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, a white business suit, and purple tights with black spike high heels. When Protocol 99 was initated, she changed her clothes, and instead wore a violet-pink skirt and top with a white undershirt and black tights with black heels Like her partner Certo, one of Esquerda's eyes is artificial, given to her by Zero. Unlike her natural, amber colored right eye, her left eye is green, and has a blue tattoo over it. This eye grants her enhanced vision. However, she has the ability to hide this feature if she chooses. Gallery DroiteFullBody.png|Esquerda's full body initially. Yugioh zexal ii droite by leokearon-d65thm1.png|Esquerda's outfit during Protocol 99. Personality Esquerda is a stern, and serious woman. She demands order and structure from her enviorment, and employeees. Not one to tolerate recklessness or opposition, Esquerda is quick to punish those whom she believes is obstructing Hierro's goals (or perhaps more accurtely Zero's). Esquerda has intense disdain for Marines, whom she thinks speak about justice, but are more than willing to let injustice go so long as its part of the establishment. She has similar feelings for pirates, viewing them as nothing more than violent reavers, whose actions only serve to make the world a more chaotic, and violent place. Despite these cold emotions, Esquerda is far from heartless. Unlike some of her comrades, she does not torment others simply for the sake of it, finding the actions of some like Salamander disgusting. She also has a soft spot for downtrodden, and oppressed people, shown when she helps a lost child find his mother, and orders an automaton to stand down. While her initial goals for joining Zero were to simply see Marejos burn, she has come to truly believe in Zero's idea for an ordered, just world under his rule. She thinks that the world is simply too cruel and violent to ever give true justice to the people who deserve it, and that the only way to ensure justice would be to force it. Esquerda has an aptitude for mathematics, which makes her a skilled economist and planner. Somtimes, when she's bored, she'll do math puzzles for kicks. Relationships Hierro Esquerda was highly respected in Hierro, as the left-lieutenant. Many were afraid of her, and common employees often spoke about her with apprehension as the "Butterfly" (albiet, not to the extent of how they discussed Zero). For her own, Esquerda was fairly professional to her "comrades", with occasional exception. Of particular note was Timor Salamander, Zero's top enforcer. When Protocol 99 was initiated, Esquerda personally struck him down, saying she had been looking forward to that for a long time. Scorpio Certo Certo is Esquerda's partner, and adoptive brother; the two of them regularly argue, and butt heads with each other. The two have distinctly contrasting peersonalties Esquerda being cool and deliberate, while Certo being hot, and daring. She has a tendency to scold him for his actions, and is not afraid to strike him to make a point. Despite this, the two care deeply for each other, having developed a strong bond during their shared times as slaves under the World Nobles. According to Esquerda, if Certo is ever threatened, she will be the first to raise her fist in his defense. Zero According to some, Esquerda's loyalty to Zero borders on fantacism, as she will obey any order he gives without hesitation. This loyalty stems from the fact that Zero saved both her and Certo from slavery, and practically raised them from childhood. Esquerda has come to view Zero as an almost father-figure to her and Certo. After Zero's defeat, she mourned his "death", and built a shrine for him out of a derelict automaton. When she and Certo reunited with him on Freedom Island, she lovingly embraced him. Dark Syndicate Esquerda works with the Syndicate insofar as they are allies in achieving Zero's goal. Beyond that, she thinks very little of them, only really tolerating them because Zero does. Corona particularly infuriated her, because of the former's participation in the slave trade. These emotions extend to the pirate crews under the Syndicate as well; Esquerda multiple times explained her distrust for the Ancient Sea Pirates, even though they were her allies. That said, Esquerda had comparably friendlier relationships with the Pirate Titans, and to some extent admires them for their actions against the World Government. She respectively address them all with "-san", compared to the crime lords and other pirate captains, whom she gives no honorifics to. Enemies World Government Straw Hats Powers and Abilities As one of two lieutenants of Hierro, Esquerda holds great authority across the Syndicate, equal only to Certo, and seconded only to the Master himself. While she may lack the near absolute power of Zero, Esquerda can order powerful crime organizations such as Crimson Claw back into line, and Esquerda is one of the most skilled combatants in the entire Dark Syndicate, able to trade blows with several members of Silver Sun and Wonderland at once. After Zero himself, she's tied with Certo for the most skilled fighter in Hierro, and tied with Isaac Wonder for most skilled fighter in the Syndicate. Haki Esquerda is able to use Observation Haki very aptly, enough that she was able to anticipate the actions of several opponents at once. According to Esquerda, she achieved it at a young age, not long after she was saved by Zero. She has also demonstrated the ability to use Armament Haki, that allowed her to tank blows from Nami's Thunderbolt Tempo, and continue to fight. Devil Fruit Esquerda at the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Butterfly, a Zoan aspect Devil Fruit that grants her the power to turn into a butterfly, and a butterfly hybrid. Strengths and Weaknesses One of the more promiment abilities the Devil Fruit grants is it grants the user butterfly wings that grant the user the power to fly. According to Certo, Esquerda is capable of flying at near supersonic speeds while energized. Esquerda is also able to create glittering particles from her wings, with explosive properties. She can manipulate those particles to a certain radius around her. While she can manipulate the particles to an extent, this ability is not absolute, and its fully possible for her to lose control of them once they exit the radius. She also cannot control when they explode, so its possible for allies to be caught in this. The user is also affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage *'Brilhar': A technique where Esquerda beats her wings, releasing large amounts of her particles over her opponent, that explode upon contact. "Brilhar" is Portuguese for "Glitter. *'Greve Brilhante': Esquerda gathers her particles, creating a fist out of them, which she then punches at her opponent. "Greve brilhante" is Portugese for "glittering strike". *'Torrente' Brilhante: Esquerda spins around while releasing her particles, creating a tornado of particles. "Torrente brilhante" is Portugese for "glittering torrent". History Past Though neither of them know their full past, Esquerda and Certo grew up together, as slaves of a World Noble. Under the noble, they were ruthlessly abused and tormented. They only found comfort in each other, causing the two to develop a close bond. One day, their master took a trip to the New World, and made dock on a small island. As the children's collars were malfunctioning, they had to be removed very briefly. Seizing the opportunity, they attempted to flee. They were chased by their master and his men. The two ran for some time, before they both literally ran into Zero, who happened to be making base on the island as well. Zero took note of what was happening, and promptly dispatched both the nobel and his men. Seeing potential in the children, Zero took both of them with him. Bringing them back to his lair, Zero took it upon himself to raise them, deciding to train them in combat. They assisted Zero in the takeover of Acero. Crimson Claw Arc Esquerda makes her first appearance at the end of the Crimson Claw arc, speaking to Zero who was the in the shadows, informing him of Gusano's defeat. She expresses concern that he was defeated, but Zero dismisses it, saying that he anticipated it. He then tells her to pay Sernus as intended. Forty Thieves Arc Esquerda is seen again alone on a balcony in Acero, drinking champagne. As she is, she's visited by an employee of the Syndicate, who tells her that the proper tribute from the Forty Thieves has not come. Esquerda mentions that such a thing can't be allowed. She then hears Timor Salamander offering to go deal with it, which she agress to, but warns Salamander not to over do it, that they need Calico Slash and the order. Ancient Sea Pirates Arc She, as well as Certo, are later seen sitting together in the gardens. After getting the report of Salamander's defeat, and expressing some satisfaction about it, Esquerda muses that the Straw Hats are becoming an issue. After turning down Certo's offer to deal with the Straw Hats himself, she then instructs the servants to get into contact with Sauvage, and to send his entire force after them. She then listens as Certo sends Orion Baron to deal with them as well. After getting word of Sauvage's defeat, Esquerda says that they are becoming a problem that the Syndicate can no longer ignore. She and Certo then discuss how for the third time, they have confronted the Straw Hats, and for the third time they have been beaten. However, they are interrupted by Zero speaking through one of his automaton guards, as the two both quiet themselves. Zero then say that he's sending Messorem to deal with the Straw Hats. Esquerda asks if he is necessary, though Zero answers that it is the logical solution. Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Zero's Diaries of Justice Trivia *"Mariposa" is Spanish for "butterfly" while "Esquerda" is Portuguese for "left". **Likewise, all of her attacks are in Portuguese. *Like her comrades in Hierro, Esquerda possesses an animal theme, namely a butterfly. *Esquerda's apperance is based on Dextra from Yugioh ZEXAL. *According to Salamander, Esquerda's greatest fear is the sound of a whip cracking.